Saiken (Daz)
|species=Slug |deceased state=Alive |classification=Tailed Beast~Shizuka Hōzuki |unique traits=Secretes corrosive alkali |affiliations=Kirigakure, Allied Shinobi Forces |relationship=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki~Creator |shippuden=No |media=Anime }} , more commonly known as the , is one of the nine tailed beasts. It is sealed within Shizuka Hōzuki of Kirigakure. Background Saiken first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death.Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is.Naruto chapter 572, pages 10-11 Saiken eventually fell into the possession of Kirigakure and was sealed into Utakata. In the anime, it was revealed that at some point before his appearance, Utakata's master, Harusame, tried and failed to remove Saiken from within Utakata, intending to save his student from being a living weapon for his village. Utakata, however, having not heard what his master had said to him, later came under the assumption after the incident that his master had tried to kill him. This failed removal resulted in Utakata transforming into Saiken and killing Harusame. Personality Though much has not been seen of Saiken's personality, the giant slug uses when referring to itself, "ore" being a boastful way of saying "I". It also speaks with a dialect which may possibly be Ōsakaben in origin. In the anime, Saiken also seemed to be kinder and not as self-serving and malicious as most other tailed beasts, as when Utakata asked for its help to save Hotaru it seemed to willingly comply; and later it simply receded back into Utakata without trying to take him over. However it was not above killing for self preservation, as seen when it killed Harusame when he attempted to extract it from its jinchūriki. In the anime, it speaks with a high pitched voice and appears to be very energetic. Appearance Saiken resembles a large white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Saiken was much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Abilities As a tailed beast, Saiken has a great amount of chakra and it is able to use it to create a Tailed Beast Ball. Saiken has shown the ability to emit corrosive substances that can instantly disintegrate on contact in the form of liquid or gas, and expel a sticky, slime-like substance to trap its target. Despite both its size and its classification as a slug, Saiken is deceptively fast, able to close the distance between it and its target in an instant, and, due to the shortness of its limbs, will use its tails as powerful battering rams. It also has tremendous durability, being able to withstand being thrown at a great distance by Kurama, and take a Tailed Beast Ball at point blank without showing any noticeable signs of weakening. Trivia * literally means 'rhinoceros dog', apparently a kind of Chinese yōkai. References